


Wax play with Bert and Gerard

by mainlyfrerard



Category: Bert McCracken - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, my chem - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyfrerard/pseuds/mainlyfrerard
Summary: Basically, I got bored one day and started writing this mess. It’s a few paragraphs and I want to see who would actually want it finished. I’m probably not gonna finish it, a lot has happened since I first wrote it and I’m not able to really connect with what I wanted done lol.





	Wax play with Bert and Gerard

Gerard didn’t know why he let himself get in this situation, but what could he do now? His cock was already leaking and his hands were literally tied, his lover working on sucking and nipping at his nipples. Gerard had a blindfold on but he didn’t mind because his eyes were squeezed shut from the anticipation and pleasure of having Bert on him. The other mans hands slipping up his thighs and sides, then back down before he’d spank or knead at Gerards soft thighs just to make the man squirm.   
“Please Bert, q-quit teasing-“ he gasped as Bert nipped at his neck, Gerards head throwing back because everything felt so intense then. “You said you wanted to try out doing wax play, why are you taking so long?” Gerard whined and arched his back as Bert spanked his thigh again.   
“Because you’re too hot not to mess around with first... and I want this to be sensual, I thought someone as vanilla as you used to be would like that.” He chuckled lowly and reached over for the candle stick, the sound of the lighter being picked up really echoing for Gerard. “Does my baby really want me to hurry up?”   
Gerard gasped and bit his lip, forcing himself to make a soft little ‘mhmm” sound that sounded oh so whiny. He gasped as he suddenly felt a flame close to his skin, pressing against his naked chest. He breathed heavier, which didn’t help how he tried to stay away from the flame. “Oh, oh.. fuck, baby..” Gerard sighed in relief when Bert finally pulled the flame away from him, making his cock ache even more now. “You better fuck me good after this, you’re making me so fucking ready..” Gerard gasped and groaned.   
“Don’t worry, baby. Our night had only began anyways.” He smirked and looked over the candle, already hard from everything they already went slow at, and because the thought of what they were about to do was just so hot. “You gonna take this like a good little slut?” He asked and lit up the candle, humming softly as he held it over Gerards chest. Within a few seconds where Gerard squirmed and whined from anticipation, the first drop of hot wax fell on Gerards chest. Then another one, the wax hitting right where the ribs started going separate ways on the torso. Gerard moaned and gasped, his eyes widening as he tugged in the ropes. It was a thrilling feeling running through his body from where the wax hit, and when he felt the wax start to slip lower on his body he couldn’t help but almost want it more than anything.   
“Please- oh it hurts so good..” he moaned lowly and bit his lip, his back arching off the bed only to cause the wax to slip down his stomach but stopped inches right near his belly button. His heart was racing, cock throbbing and head foggy with lust.   
Bert had just enjoyed the show, gently massaging Gerards thigh when he wasn’t lighting the wax. Seeing the way Gerard would squirm, feeling his legs his legs tightened around his waist and the way his back arched.. it was almost just as good as sex, or what it would turn to.   
“You really like this, huh?” He asked and reached up to grab Gerards neck, looking into the mans eyes with dark lustful eyes. “You want more, don’t you?” He asked and pulled back, going to light the candle but this time making sure to make more wax fall over his chest.   
“Please, fuck..” the words slipped from his mouth like honey, his eyes squeezing shut as his mouth fell open and he took it to well. It was only when he felt the wax on his thigh that he really squirmed, his hack arching and a squeak leaving his mouth. “Bert! Oh my god, I need to be touched..” he looked down and bit his lip, seeing his own leaking member just inches away from where Berts hand was resting on his body.


End file.
